One Of The Guys
by Stelena17
Summary: Elena has always been one of the guys playing sports, hanging with the guys and even dressing like one. She's your average tomboy. All that changes when Matt Donovan asks her out. With the help of her best friends she gets a makeover. Which catches the eyes of not only Matt but her long time best friend Stefan. He's now seeing her in a different light will he act on his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Been awhile since I've written but I'm giving it another try so bare with me. Enjoy! And review what you thought :)! **

**Stefan's POV**

"There's three seconds left in the game. Running Back Stefan Salvatore catches the pass from Lockwood. He's at the thirty, twenty- I think he's gonna make it. Donovan is trying his best to hold back #37 from Northridge." The announcer well announces but I'm trying to stay focused I just hope Matt won't screw this up for us.

"He's at the five. TOUCH DOWN! Ladies and Gentlemen the first time in ten years Mystic High won CIF!"

We won, I can't believe it! I'm being tackled to the ground by the team. I can't believe it we won.

"Look here Salvatore." There she is my best friend in the world. Elena Gilbert and her Nikon.

"Look up guys." I yell to the team and we smile at the camera.

"Stefan! Stefan, Stefan!" The crowd is cheering my name. I can't believe it.

The voices become mumbled in the background and I just hear one annoying voice.

My eyes snap open and in a black t-shirt, navy blue jeans with her award winning smile and Reeboks is my best friend, Elena Gilbert. We've lived next door from each other since forever. Our parents got along so we just, clicked.

"Stefan come on you have to wake up were only sophomores and being late to school after winter break won't look so good."

"Why did you wake me up. I was dreaming that I was on the football team and I won CIF." I mumble to her not wanting to share my morning breath.

She comes and sits on my bed with me and plays with my hair, she's has that soft touch so I allow her to be the only one who can, but I still give her a look.

"Yea well I was dreaming that I was as far away from my sister as I can get, but you don't see me complaining."

"Elena." I look her straight in the eyes and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for waking me up. I like having my own little annoying alarm clock."

She glares at me, then pulls the pillow I was laying on and hits me with it. HARD.

"Damn Lena calm down you know how strong you are, you're hurting my dashing good looks." I pull my hands away from my face when she stops.

"Just hurry up your mom made pancakes and their going to get cold." At the words of my moms cooking I run to the bathroom to get ready.

I put on a gray t-shirt, a pair of levi's and converse, I run down stairs praying Elena didn't eat all the food. She maybe small but that girl can eat. I skip the last five steps and almost run into Damon.

"Watch out! Elena's gonna eat all the food." I run around him to the kitchen bar. I hear him laughing. I run in to the kitchen the bright yellow walls and the wooden tables coming into view, my mother in a white dress with a floral apron standing next to the stove making my father his coffee.

I sat on the black stool a big smile on my face because there's a stack of pancakes in front of me. "Don't worry Stef, I'm not that bad that I would leave you without any food. But we only have five minutes before we have to leave so… Hurry up!" she shouts the last part leaving me deaf for a moment.

I start eating like there's no tomorrow, but start choking and down milk coughing a little in the process. My mother runs over to me and rubs my back willing the food to go down.

"Thanks mom." I throw over my shoulder as I'm running out the door to my red 1963 Porsche 356 Karmann Coupe. Which Elena was already in with the music playing softly. I pull out of my driveway and head to school.

"So Stefan now that football seasons over what are you going to do?" She asks making her own beat with her finger tips.

"Probably just focus on school. You know were taking more AP classes than we were last year." I look at her sideways before returning my eyes to the road.

"We almost have every class together again except for chemistry and english, but I hear Matt and Tyler are switching in to one of those classes." She's now spinning her phone in her hands.

"Waiting for someone to call?" I ask as we pull up to Mystic High.

"Bonnie was supposed to text me." She puts her phone in her pocket and jumps out of the car just as the bell rings.

"I'll see you in first period!" She yells blending with the crowd. I chuckle under my breath.

* * *

The guys which consisted of Tyler, Matt, Liam, Elena and I were sitting on the lunch table off the side of the lunchroom.

"Ugh. I need more time for break. It went by to fast!" Tyler complains and Matt agrees by nodding his head.

"What'd you guys do that you needs more time?" Elena asks her head on the table her lunch tray still filled with food. I reached over to eat on of her tater tots but her hand hits mine as I'm close. I glare at her but I'm not looking at her face its her hair. She still has her face on the table.

"How'd you-" She doesn't let me finish before she cuts me off.

"Come on Stefan we've been friends since the womb I know everything about you. Plus ever since first grade you've been stealing food off my plate so I expect it now." She smiles her pony tail swaying as she looks back at the guys and starts talking about the upcoming baseball season placing bets on who's going to the world series.

I laugh as Elena and Tyler argue over who they thinks the best team. Their throwing around stats like it's programed in their brains. I'm happy here surrounded by my friends who I consider family.

"Don't even start we all know the A's are going to win." I say just to throw them off. There's shouting and trash being thrown at me but i just laugh it off and keep trying to take food off Elena's tray.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING SLOW UPDATES DUE TO SCHOOL AND OTHER REASONS!**

**ENJOY AND SHARE.**

**Elena's pov**

All morning I couldn't find Bonnie. We agreed to meet me by my locker cause they're so close. The first bell rung and she wasn't here yet. The halls became scattered with students getting to their first class. She and I have fifth period with Mr. Ruiz so I'll just meet her there. I took out my Calculus book from my locker along with my binder and put them both in my Jan-sport back pack before heading to class. When I walked in classroom 109 I placed my backpack in the seat next to me saving it for her, when the seating chart was passed around I wrote her name down for her. Mr. Ruiz was talking about The Antiderivative when the door opened and the room went quiet in came Bonnie a navy blue pull over hoodie hiding her features. I moved my backpack as she came to sit next to me. Before I could question her about why she is late she whispers "I'll tell you after class." I nodded my head and scooted closer to her so she could copy my notes. I couldn't wait for the class period to end.

When the bell rang I pulled Bonnie with me maneuvering through the crowd of teenagers rushing through the halls to their next class, I stopped once we reached our lockers.

"Okay. Spill. Why were you late? You hate being late." I grilled her. Bonnie has been my best friend we've known each other for a long time (not as long as Stefan and I) so I know when somethings going on.

"It's just the usual with Grams she had one to many last night so I was helping her cure her morning hangover. You know she always tells me she's going to stop and she does for a while but Elena I don't know what to do she's a grown woman but I don't want to be the adult here."

I've only once ever seen Bonnie Bennett cry and that was when her dad said that he was going into the army and her mom was going with him, so she didn't have to move from school to school she was going to stay with her grams. That was when we were eight. I have no clue on what to do to cheer her up and I don't think a corny joke will do the trick this time.

The only other thing I know to do and the same thing she did for me when my dog Scruffy 'ran away' like my parents told me. I pulled her into a tight hug letting her embrace me and let her tears stain my shirt, because my best friend needs me.

The warning bell rung and we were still hugging ignoring all the stares and suggestive looks. She pulls away her face tear stained and eyes puffy.

"You're going to be okay, I'll call off work and we'll do whatever you want to do, okay?" I give her a bright smile. She timidly nods her head while sniffling back some remaining tears.

She gets her things out of her locker and I get mine before heading to the gym. I run into a few people asking me about my shirt and I just shrug my shoulders at them.

"What happened to your shirt Elena? I know you're a slob but..." I can tell the smirk on his voice. I want to smack him hard but I resist.

"Nothing." I say knowing that Bonnie wouldn't want me to tell about her home problems to anyone even Stefan.

"Come on. I hear were playing baseball today." I say pulling him towards the gym before we go to our separate locker rooms.

While I'm dressing my mind wanders from Bonnie and Grams to Aunt Jenna (my mother's younger sister) and how she's coming to visit and we **_must_** get dressed up for her arrival. I don't see why I have to dress up Jenna knows I very much dislike the dresses my mother forces me to wear every time she visits. I wonder if I can talk her out of wearing a dress and just a girly blouse and some jeans?

"Nice catch Rodriguez." Mr. Harding shouts to Anthony who's playing out field. There two other people ahead of me some dude who's name I don't know and my best friend Caroline Forbes. Her medium long blonde hair up in a high ponytail, her burgundy gym shorts rolled up high thigh and her grey shirt tied in the side so she's showing her light tanned skin.

"So I was at my dads this weekend and he's got a new boyfriend something about meeting him in a coffee shop. I don't know I wasn't really listening." The guy who's name I didn't know went up and hit the ball far out on the field close to the fence. He walked the bases all around. 'I wonder where he learned to hit like that?' I thought to myself as Caroline kept talking about who knows what.

It was finally my turn after Caroline struck out not even making the ball over the pitchers plate.

'I was concentrating so much on the ball that when Mr. Harding pitched it, the ball hit the bat and went right back at him hitting him in the gut.'

I dropped the bat and ran towards him as he clutched his stomach folding on the floor. Someone shouted that they were going to get the nurse and we waited giving him room to breathe and asking if he was all right.

The nurse came in a golf cart with the janitor who helped him get on and they drove off. Mr. Anders the other coach let us join his class in the weight room. After P.E we were supposed to have study hall with Mr. Harding but he went home sick so the whole class was to go to the library and have study hall there.

I was sitting on one of the light brown wooden tables doing my Social Science work when a voice interrupted me.

"So I heard you hit the teacher with the baseball." I can tell in his voice that he's holding back a laugh.

I turn around with a serious look on my face. "Yeah what's it to you?" I cross my arms over my chest and raise a brow.

"Nothing just want to know if the rumors were true." I looked into his pool of Ocean Blue eyes getting drowned in them until a smile broke on my face and I had to look away.

"Well, you got your answer now what do you want?" I went back to doing my work feeling his eyes blazing into the top of my head.

"Nada. I'm just going to sit here and work on my Spanish homework if that's okay with you princesa." He jokes as he takes a seat.

We just sit there in silence doing are work. When the final bell rings signifying the end of the day and killing the silence between us. Matt walks me to my locker we talk about the usual; Family, school, sports, friends.

"I think I'm coming to your house today just so I can see you in a dress. Honestly I wait for this day every year." He laughs and I laugh along with him sarcastically because I would not let them see me dressed like that.

"Hey." Another voice interrupts us and Matt clears his throat to stop from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Stefan asks looking at Bonnie as if she knew what was going on even though they walked over together. She shrugged her shoulders a puzzled look on her face.

"Since Aunt Jenna is coming over so is Matt because he wants to see how my outfit, but thats not going to happen because if you come I'll hurt you." My voice was threatening and even though they knew I was serious knowing them they would come over any way and my mother the kind hearted woman she is will let them in.

"Don't worry we wont make fun of you." Stefan pulls me into a lock under his arm the smell of his Degree Fresh Deoderante wafting into my nose as he gives me a 'noogie'.

"Much." Matt chimes in before walking away to his sister Vicky.

I push out of Stefan's hold knowing my hair is a mess I take it out of the rubber band and fix it. Bonnie and Stefan start talking about some assignment they have while I put my books in my locker and get out what I need to do my homework.

"So, Elena what time should i come over for dinner?" He asks a smile on his features probably of the thought of my mothers cooking.

"6." I say defeated knowing theres no getting out of this.

xxxxx

There's ten minutes before I must be downstairs dressed. We already picked up Jenna from the train station and she's in the guest room getting settled while I'm in my room with Bonnie who's spending the night putting off having to wear the pink floral dress my mother picked out. i wouldn't mind wearing it if 1. It wasn't pink and flowery and 2. If my two guy friends didn't have to see me in it.

Stefan's mom who is a nurse and works nights and father who is always on business trips don't have time to make him dinner so he comes over mine us being neighbors and all, and he's been coming over every night for as long as I can remember.

the doorbell rings and I groan grabbing the dress from the chair near my desk by the restroom before going in and changing.

When I come out I hear my mom shout out to my dad, 'Richard get your daughter down here, her friends are here.' I groan once more as Bonnie laughs throwing her phone on my bed as she opens the door to my father. he's in a grey button up and black slacks, with his office shoes still on, his greying hair slicked back and his face freshly shaved.

"Come down girls we don't want to keep Linda waiting you know how she impatient she is." He laughs and we just mumble a 'yeah' or 'you got that right' before exiting down stairs to the living room where everyone is residing.

The guys looked star struck and I looked at them with a weird look on my face. They were tripping over their words before Matt was the first one to find his voice.

"Wow Elena you look different. its nice seeing you in something other than a t-shirt and baggy pants." I took it as a compliment and smiled.

"Are we sure that's Elena and not Katherine?" Stefan says the small smile on my face turning into a scowl towards him. I walk away pissed at the thought of being compared to my sister even though we are twins. She wears tight short dresses, make up and is a major flirt, even though she's dating stefan's older brother Damon who she's head over heels for and would never let it go past flirting.

Stefan knows I hate when he compares us so I make it my goal of the night to ignore him. I have Matt sit to the right of me and Bonnie to the left leaving Stefan on the other corner of the long wide table next to my dad at the head of the table that has orange and yellow table cloth and is filled with different foods.

The conversation revolves around Jenna and her travels all of the states. Bonnie, Matt and I fall into light conversation about upcoming school events. I look around the table and see Stefan trying to get my attention, but I continue to look in the other direction or stare at my plate. The last time this happened we compared each other to our siblings we went a week and six days without talking until I couldn't take not talking to him and apologized agreeing to never to let it happen again.

Dinner came and went and it was time for desert. I couldn't take not talking to Stefan and the looks he was giving me so I offered to go to the kitchen and get the cake and ice-cream out of the freezer. I excused myself and walked through the double doors to the kitchen grabbing plates and forks, when the door opened.

"I'll be out in a minute i just have to get the cake tell mom." I said to whoever was walking in. i head the door close and suspected that whoever it was went back out there.

"That's not why I'm here." It's Stefan. Good thing I didn't have the cake in my hand or it would be on the floor right now.

"Um.. I-I have to get out there and take them desert. I grabbed everything in my hands before trying to go around him but he pulled it out of my hands and place it on the marble countertop.

"Elena please look at me." He crouched down moving side to side trying to get me to look at him.

I thought it would be childish to continue to close my eyes and pretend he wasn't there. I looked up with an emotionless expression.

"I'm sorry I said that I know we agreed to never do that again and… it just slipped out you know me… no filter. Please Elena just forgive me. I swear on my…" his face was stained.

"Don't hurt yourself there." I say laughing as he squints his eyes and me and just laughs along with me.

"So am I forgiven." He asks looking like a kicked puppy and I cave.

"You're forgiven. Now help me take this stuff out there." He smiled and we walked out the double doors with cake and ice-cream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stefan's POV**

It's been week since my dinner with the Gilbert's, Jenna was still staying with them temporarily as she calls it. But we know she just got fired from her job and is looking for a place to crash. In that week I've managed to piss off my brother, get placed with Matt on a Chemistry project and annoy Elena basically a regular week for me.

It was only third period Chemistry and I could feel the day dragging on the weekend was only a few hours away and I wanted it to come sooner. One more period then lunch, then two more classes then home.

I was thinking of what I could do during the weekend Caroline and Tyler were throwing a party for the hell of it and I was tempted to go because 'why the hell not.'

My thoughts of the weekend were interrupted by a rupture of laughter only two people when put together laugh like that. Matt and Elena were laughing together and it must have been pretty funny because she only laughs like that when something is really funny.

"What are you guys laughing about? I want to be in on this." I said and they went quiet.

"Aw come on don't be like that." I said looking between the two of them.

"Just this regular at work walked out of the bathroom with her dress in her underwear. Elena didn't come in yesterday so I was just filing her in." I looked questionably at Elena and she just shrugged her shoulders as not going to work was an everyday thing.

I didn't ask why she didn't go to work I just figured it had something to do with Jenna. We kept up a conversation about everyday things and things we saw around town. Finally the bell rang and I was the most eager to leave the room. Matt and I agreed to meet up at my house for the project before we went our separate ways.

Elena and I were walking to History when Matt came up to her out of breath. "E-Elena. Elena. I-" She took her water bottle out of her backpack before handing it over to him which he drank thankfully. When he finished he crumbled the bottle in his hands.

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully showing his pearly whites.

"I have to ask you before I chicken out. Elena Gilbert…"

'Oh no, he's going to propose to her' that was the first thought that came to mind but I immediately dismissed the stupid idea.

"Would you like to go with me to Caroline and Tyler's party this Saturday?"

'Did he just ask her out?'

She laughed a small laugh that it was barely audible. "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes, I didn't think Elena could be this ignorant.

"Like a date. Will you be my date to the party." He asked heat rising from his neck to his face. I just stood there looking between the action that was taking place in front of me.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"You don't have to say anything yet, think about it and well talk later." My eyes grew wide at what he did next. He planted a small kiss on her soft cheek before walking backwards back to what I assume was his next class.

Elena stood there dazed I could tell she was holding back to touch her cheek. "Come on love bird lets get to class before we get into trouble." I laughed at my comment. She was feeling embarrassed so she punched me hard so she didn't seem weak. I thought she looked cute when she blushed.

I can't believe I just thought my best friend was cute. Hell anything she did was cute but I'd never admit to this out loud. I don't even know why I was thinking this. I laughed off the pain in my arm that I was sure was going to have a small bruise.

Mr. Anders class went boring as usual although I did wow him with my vast knowledge of the dates in history. Of course I would of course after my father (Giuseppe Salvatore) practically imprinted the information in mines and Damon's brain. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the clock. Five minutes till lunch, good I was starving. I kept looking around and saw Katherine in the back a bored expression on her face as she painted her nails.

I can't believe I ever compared Elena to her they were complete opposites. I looked over to my left and saw Elena writing vigorously the notes that were on the board. Yup there was no comparing the two, were Katherine was stuck up ad cared for only number one, elena was compassionate and always put others before herself. Elena excelled in everything she did where Katherine just got by because of her looks.

I must have been staring at Elena because I saw a big bright smile spread across her face as she fidgeted with her hair and her face probably thinking she had something on her. I shook my head at her and smiled a smile that felt like it was going to break my face. She laughed her goofy laughed where she snorted and I laughed at her but mainly along with her.

Lucky for her the bell rang and I was grateful. Finally I can eat. I dropped my backpack at my locker before making my way to the cafeteria. I grabbed a tray and stood in line. I got free lunch for some unknown reason (could be I was one of the founding families) but I didn't mind left me with more money to buy other things.

I grabbed a taco pocket and whatever else looked good before heading over to our table where Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Tyler were already seated. Tyler practically tackled me down to the ground when he saw me.

"Chill dude, I know I'm good looking but damn." I laughed as I sat across from him. He groaned and threw his hands back on his face.

"You don't know what it was like sitting with them all they talked about was shopping." I just murmured that I'd take his word for it. Elena was sitting there staring into space. I smiled in her direction chuckling under my breath.

"Elena are you going to eat your fries?" Caroline asked as if she was talking to a child. She didn't answer just continued stared off into space. I laughed a little louder taking a bit out of my taco pocket.

"What? Do you know why she's like this?" It was Bonnie's turn to ask. Caroline just nodded along.

"Matt asked her out and-" I couldn't finish my sentence before there was a loud screeching. I looked around the cafeteria and we caught the attention of the people around us.

She began shaking her arm and Elena came out of her trance. She was dazed and confused and I laughed again, harder this time.

"Why didn't you tell us that Matt asked you out? How? When?" Caroline threw her hands and down her face before they fell on the table.

"W-well I was just walking to class with Stefan and he just asked me." She had a ghost smile on her face and I smiled at that. I felt my heart drop a bit. I wondered if she smiles like that when she thinks of. I wonder what she thinks of in that beautiful little head of hers. Does she think of Matt and school and her parents and even her friends? I mean I'm her friend so she must think of me as well. Shoot if she asked me what I think of her what would I tell her?

"Well, tell me what'd you say?" Caroline asked all dotty. Elena stayed quiet and they turned their attention to me.

I pulled them closer and looked around to make sure no one was listening before I whispered. "She didn't give him an answer." I leaned back in my chair and smiled. As they sat there shocked.

The directed their attention back to Elena.

"Well, what are you going to tell him?" She smiled that ghost smile again ad my heart fluttered just a bit.

"Yes." She bit her lip and looked down shyly.

The reset of my day went smoothly. I didn't have much homework in the rest of my classes, I figured I'd take a nap before starting on my Homework but as Elena walked to her house and I walked up my front porch I could already hear the screams through the door. I just hope they don't break much this time.

**_A/n: I need your feedback good back. Sucked ass? Just say it I don't mind._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena's POV**

I threw myself on my full size bed facing up to the ceiling. I sighed looking over at Caroline who's rummaging through my drawers and closet, looking for my outfit for the party.

"Ugh, Elena don't you have anything… Feminine." She cried out from inside my closet throwing clothes on the floor.

"You're going to have to fold that and put it back you know." I gave her a pointed look. She gave a wave of her hand and mumbled, 'yeah,yeah.' I rolled my eyes smiling at her.

"I don't know why I have to dress differently this is just Matt he's seen me in boxers and a t-shirt." I got up off my bed and sat on the floor next to a pile of clothes. I knew Caroline wasn't going to do it and beats doing it later while the pile grows.

I took a long sleeve navy blue and teal stripped sweater with an anchor on the left breast that went past my waist it still had its tag on. I lifted it up and tried to get Caroline's attention. She tilted her head from side to side weighing the options.

"It has potential." She spoke before looking back in my closet. I put the sweater aside on my bed and looked at my favorite t-shirt and put it next to it on my white and purple floral blanket.

After an hour sitting on the floor and Caroline going through my closet she gave up and let me wear just an Aerosmith loose shirt, black skinny jeans and my black suede Reeboks. Caroline went home and I went to take a shower.

xxxx

I sat on the couch waiting for Matt to arrive. My parents took Jeremy and Jenna to Merlots's in the next town over. I was watching The Sixth Sense on Lifetime when the doorbell rang. I turned off the tv and went to answer it. Matt was standing there in blue jeans, black and grey Jordan's with a blue Nautica button up shirt with his hair gelled to one side and lifted up in the front.

My breath got caught in my throat, he looked like a million bucks. I was staring at him to long because when his eyes caught mine and I had to fight off the faint blush that was attacking my cheeks.

I looked down at my jeans and took off the lint that it had.

"You look nice Matt I like this shirt on you." I smiled up at him since he was a maybe a foot taller than me.

"Thank you. I like your shirt too." I just smiled at him as we walked to his car. The whole way to the party we talked about the time in third grade when he were performing King Arthur and he accidentally threw up on stage because he forgot his lines. We laughed the whole way to the party even though it was just across the cemetery.

We had to park at the end of the block because the whole street was filled with cars and we got here relatively early.

We walked down the street smiling at each other. I bumped my shoulder with his arm he looked down at me, smiled and bumped me back.

"I wonder which house is Caroline's?" I asked trying to contain myself. Obviously it was the one with the multi-color lights and the music basting.

"I wonder? Maybe its this one with all the lights off and the crickets?" He said a face breaking smile becoming loose on his face.

As we walked up her graveled driveway people were making out on her lawn not having a care in the world. We walked throw the tall, wide double white doors and straight towards the kitchen. Matt asked me what I wanted to drink and I just said to give me whatever. He opened himself a beer and offered me a coke.

I mean someone has to drive us home. I gingerly took sips of the soft drink as we went to go find a seat on the couch. We talked about our friends around us and we kind of made a game of it guessing what was going through their mind at that moment.

"Becky looks bored as hell. She's probably wondering why she bothers coming to these parties." I commented.

"Did you know Steve has been eyeing her the whole night I think he's going to make a move soon." He nodded his head in Steve's direction and indeed it looked like he was struggling on what to do.

HIs Voice seemed closer when he spoke again. " In 10..9…" I kept my eyes looking between the two watching as Steve took a deep breaths in and out.

"7…6…5…" Matt breath was warm and hit the back of my neck. Steve moved threw the crowd making his way to her.

"4… 3…" He didn't even finish counting when Steve had Becky pinned to the wall kissing her roughly as she accepted it.

"How did you…?" My voice got caught in my throat as I was met with ocean blue eyes. His eyes caught mine and was holding on. We were maybe three inches apart. And I could see his eyes moving from mine to my lips.

My first thought was that he was going to kiss me. I was ready, Matt is the sweetest guy and if anyone was going to kiss me tonight I would be glad it was him. I don't know if it was him or me who was moving in but we were closer now.

I could hear him counting down from five and I smiled internally not wanting to ruin the moment, but looks like it wasn't me who was going to do it. I shot up from my seat as a cold drink landed on my back. I turned around and a drunk Caroline was looking like a deer caught in the headlights. I screeched at the cold beer running down my spine.

I looked around and everyone was busy still partying. Good I don't want them to see me like this. I excused myself from Matt and dragged Bonnie with me to Caroline's room to change.

"What about this one?" She held up a Harvard sweater that belonged to Caroline's dad, I would never think of wearing it. After her parents split up when she was nine she wore that sweater every night in hopes that it would bring her dad back. She wore it to school one time and it ended up getting dirty because of how big it fit her that it dragged along the play ground.

I just shook my head and gave up looking for a guys shirt because 1. She only had a handful and 2. They were all Tyler's the one's he gave her during practices that she didn't bother returning.

"I guess I'll just go home." I sighed getting putting away her clothes back in her white wooden dressers.

"No!" Bonnie shouted shoving me away from the dresser as she rummaged threw it herself. "This is your first date with someone in a while and as your best friend it is my job to help. So you will put on… This." She turned towards me in her hands a pink spaghetti strapped with a layered of free flowing I don't know how to explain it but it was… not me.

"Here put this on in the bathroom I'll wait for you right here."She plopped herself on the bed getting a magazine from the cluttered desk next to the window.

I didn't bother arguing with Bonnie once she has her mind set on something it's extremely hard to get her to change her mind. I did as I was told and walked into the bathroom that was in the bedroom and turning on the light before taking off my Aerosmith shirt that now reeked of booze before putting on the pink blouse. I looked at myself in the small bathroom mirror and I didn't completely hate it.

I walked out to show Bonnie and her mouth was on the floor. "Wow if Matt liked you before he's sure going to love you now." She beamed and I blushed fidgeting with the material on the blouse before my hand was smacked.

"Don't fidget." She said in a stern tone.

"Yes, mom." I joked as we walked back to the party. I couldn't be more happy to see drunk people around me because they were to busy drinking and grinding up on each other to be paying attention to me and for that I was grateful. Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them.

"Hey let me go!" I shouted over the music. Bonnie tried to help me get my arm back but he pulled me closer and pushed her to the ground. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he grabbed my face forcing me to look at him.

"I haven't seen you around cupcake." He said his breath was worse up close. I smiled up at him, "I'm surprised you don't remember me I kicked your ass once and looks like I'm about to do it again." He looked confused.

I twisted my arm around so I could grab his and twisted it was behind his back and he was against the wall. "Remember me now?" I let go of him and turned around at the small crowd that had formed around us and mouths were dropped and others were looking like fishes. Looks like everyones mouth was dropping tonight.

I gave a tight smile as I excused myself. Someone grabbed my arm again and I was ready to kick someone in the groin.

"Oh its you?" I relaxed and hugged him tight.

"Well,… I'm glad its me too?" He relaxed and hugged me back I moved my head into the crook of his neck and relaxed. I hadn't hugged anyone like this since my grandma Lola passed. I felt like I could stay here a while but someone cleared their throat. We pulled apart and it was Matt and Bonnie. I pulled away from Stefan and I felt like crying at the sight of him. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered that I wanted to go home. He kissed the top of my head and nodded.

I told Bonnie bye and that I'll call her tomorrow. I mouthed to Stefan 'thank you' and he smiled and nodded back. We were walking out the door when Stefan stopped us.

"Hey why don't I take Elena home I'm on my way out anyway and Vicki is dancing on the table in the kitchen." Matt groans and I pull away my hands stilled around him.

"Hey, you go take care of your sister she needs you, don't worry Stefan will take me home and well talk tomorrow, but how are you getting home?"

"I'll just stay here and sleep on the floor and Vicki can take the couch, I'm sure Care won't mind." I leaned up and kissed his cheek before letting Stefan take me home.

The car was quiet the music low. We passed down our block for the fifth time already and I was tired of it.

"Just ask already." I turned the music off completely as we parked in his driveway.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I gave him a side way glanced.

"Why were you upset? Who did it, who made you upset?" This is the conversation I was dreading if I tell him who it was he would go over protective and over react.

"If I tell you can't go caveman and beat him up because I'm taking care of it this is my fight and I'll handle it my way. Got it?" I pointed my finger at him with a dead serious look.

"Yes, yes now tell me." I took a deep breath and waited a bit trying to collect my thoughts.

"It… It was Wesley James." Stefan's eye's practically popped out his sockets he knew what our relationship was like because it wasn't that long ago.

"I'll kill him." He said through his teeth his jaw locked.

"Stefan you said you wouldn't intervene. I'm going to handle it, please, I'm not some helpless little girl I'm strong." I leaned my head on his shoulder willing the bad memories away.

Come on I wanna go home. We fist bumped and went our separate ways. I walked through the doors and was glad my parents were out because I would have probably burst into tears just looking at them. I went to the shower and looked at the barely noticeable scar on my shoulder it's healed now but a scar is still a scar. I dressed and went to bed having a dreamless night.

xxxxx

Since it was the weekend I called up Bonnie and Caroline and asked them if they wanted to go to the mall. Seeing Wesley got me thinking and now that me and Matt went out yesterday I thought a small make over would be good for me.

I told them about wanting to get a small make over and I think the word small went right over their heads. We hit up practically every store in the mall. I went with practical clothes like jeans, pants, blouses, tank tops and shorts. I let them pick out my clothes but I drew the line at the color pink.

Ww were walking around, the bags getting heavy and I suggested we go home but instead we went in to Shoe Palace and we each went our separate ways I was looking at a pair of Reeboks when Caroline came over with a stack of boxes.

"What's all this?" I asked shocked as she was struggling with some boxes.

"Your shoes silly you need something to go with your outfits." I looked around for Bonnie for some support but she was flirting with the sales person. I smiled Bonnie doesn't date or hasn't ever dated anyone and its good to her put herself out there.

"If I wanted to twist my ankle I'll go play sports. I let you pick out my clothes but this is where I draw the line." I stood my ground and I wasn't backing down. She saw that and gave up.

I grabbed a pair of Nike Flex Run 2015(black and white) , Adidas Original Superstar (white and black), Reebok LC Court Vulc Low (grey sued), and just a pair of black Converse. Man I wonder how many hours I'm going to have to put in at the coffee shop to make up for this?

We decided to go home and get something to eat instead of at the mall. On the ride home we put the top down and sang crappy songs really loud and off key. When we reached my driveway Stefan was outside playing catch with Damon when I waved at them and asked if they could help me take the bags down.

Damon whispered something to Stefan and he punched him, Damon just laughed it off.

"What was all that about?" I asked as I handed him some bags. He just waved me off and we walked up the stairs to my room. Caroline and Bonnie were already sorting through the clothes.

"What's all this?" Stefan asked putting the bags on my bed.

"It's a makeover. Hold on I wanna show you what I bought." Caroline smiled and raised her brows at me and smiled. I just shook my head and walked to the bathroom. It was a gray crop top with a floral pocket on my right side and a pair of Levi's skinny jeans. I looked myself in the mirror and was pleased with how it looked, I walked out of the room looking at my mixed match socks and when I looked up Caroline and Bonnie were smiling hands over their mouth.

Stefan was just standing there his mouth gapped open and I just smiled if I got Stefan like this I wonder what Matt would think.

**A/n: Follow, Favorite and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**It has a little of the last chapter but doesn't go to much into detail and it's not edited so if it sucks tell me. I want to know!**

**Stefan's POV**

Walking into my house Damon and Katherine were at it again. I didn't even bother asking I just walked past them and went towards the kitchen where my mom was.

"Smells good."I told her kissing her cheek.

"How long have they been at it this time?" I stuffed a peanut butter cookie in my mouth and jumped up on the bar table.

"The usual," she shrugs her small shoulders. "Katherine may act tough but she's a girl like all of us and has many insecurities and your brother the 'man' he is because lets be honest he acts like a child most of the time." I snickered at her comment and didn't bother denying it. "Well, he was flirting with your fathers new assist. Honestly she has nothing to worry about she's great and that woman is what in her early 40's." She threw her dish rag over the sink.

"That's just my opinion though, so…" She didn't expect an answer so I walked away to my room to get started on my homework. I decided to skip homework and just laid on my bed. I grabbed the football from the bottom of my bed and threw it up in the air and caught it. Soon enough I was a sleep, the ball long forgotten.

:* :* : * :*

School was such a bore that it went by so fast. Sometimes I wonder if I even went, I couldn't be happier about the weekend here and now this party. I was going to this one solo. We usually go as a group me and the guys, But Tyler has Caroline, Elena's going with Matt and I'm screwed. I could ask Bonnie?

I pull out my Samsung Galaxy and scroll through my contacts looking for her name.

"Hello?" She answers like it's a question that I'm calling and maybe it is Bonnie and I don't really talk outside the group

"Hey Bonnie it's Stefan." I answer casually like me calling isn't that big of a deal.

"I know cell phones have Caller ID." She laughs. She's laughing at me.

"Right." I laugh along. "So since everyone already has a date to the party with me? Not like a date but just casual as friends?" I throw that in not wanting to lead her to any ideas. Don't get me wrong Bonnie is great, she's the best but I don't think I'd see her anymore than just a friend.

"Um yea, pick me up at seven? Unless you just wanna meet there?"

"Ill pick you up don't worry. See you at seven." I smiled gratefully even though she couldn't see me.

It was only nine in the morning so I had plenty of time to get ready. I lounged around the house in my sweat pants and no shirt. My mom was out getting her hair done for my fathers business dinner and I didn't bother to wonder were Damon and Katherine were.

I was sitting on the black leather couch in my living room eating a big bowl of applejacks and watching music videos on MTV when my phone rang. I hope it wasn't Bonnie saying she found a date. It was Damon, I groaned what does he want now?

"What?" My voice was filled with disinterest.

"Hello to you to brother." He was smirking I can tell from his voice.

"Damon what do you want?"

"Can't I call my brother without having an ulterior motive." He asked faking hurt.

"No." I dead panned .

"Fine I was wondering if you can take my place at fathers business dinner?" He always does this, always trying to get me to do what he doesn't want to. Well, not this time.

"He didn't invite me, he invited you and I have plans that I better get ready for, so I have to go. Hope you and Kat have a great time." I commented before hanging up.

I checked the time on the t.v. and it was two. Mom should be home any minute so I picked up my bowl and spoon and washed them in the sink.

"Hello." My mom shouted as she walked in the door.

"In the kitchen!" I shouted back to her. In she came her hair was amazing it was up in a fancy ponytail that made her grey eyes pop.

"Wow yo look like a million bucks." I was shocked she looked like a different person.

"Well, don't sound so shocked its still me just with a little makeover. Thank you sweetie." She kissed my cheek her red lipstick stuck. "Oh honey I'm sorry let me get that for you." She liked her finger coming towards me before I moved away and told her it was fine that I was going to take a shower anyway.

I put on a Ramones black and white shirt with ripped sleeves, grey joggers, and black Chucks. I blow dried my hair and put a bit of gel before grabbing the keys to my navy blue jag before heading to pick up Bonnie.

The soph/frosh players were seeing up the kegs when we got there. I led her inside so we can get some drinks. Bonnie didn't drink so I got her a can of coke and myself one before we went sit on the stairs as we watched everyone around us. As the party started getting wild I took Bonnie with me to the dance floor she was in high wasted black pants a loose beige blouse that was tucked into her pants and a black Doc Martens with her hair in a loose pony tail.

I pulled her closer to me and we danced like there was no tomorrow. She excused her self to go to the bathroom and I went to go get us another drink.

I was talking to Derek and Tyler when Bonnie came up to me pulling on me and telling me that Elena was in trouble. I kept my features calm and walked away with Bonnie she led me to Caroline's room.

I froze for about five-seconds before I composed myself Elena was beating some guy to the ground before I got a hold of her arm she was almost about to punch me when she realized it was me. I pulled her into a tight hug and she relaxed, before leaving towards Matt.

They were walking out the door when Bonnie saw how distraught I was.

"Go to her. I'll stay here with Care and make sure her mom doesn't kill her when she's see's all these people in her house and her daughter drunk." I kissed the top of her head and thanked her before running to the front door. I passed through the kitchen and there was Vicki and boy was she putting on a show.

I barely persuaded Matt to let me take Elena home only when I told him about Vicki did he let me go. I let Elena say goodbye before we left.

The drive home was silent besides the music playing on the radio. I can tell Elena was catching on to me. I was just driving around the block and we were going on our sixth time before she spoke up. She made me promise that I wouldn't intervene before she spoke.

As she as she spoke about how it was Wesley James who she was beating in the hall my blood went cold the thought of him getting his hands-on her again made me see red.

If I didn't promise her I wouldn't do anything I would drop her off right now and go pack to the party and take care of him. We said goodbye before I went home to an empty house. I took a cold shower to cool off because I felt like I was going to explode. I went to bed in boxers and didn't bother to get under the covers before I was knocked out.

:* :* :* :*

I woke up to my mom's Sunday breakfast. I threw on whatever I could fine before running out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. There was waffles and strawberries and bacon and eggs and I don't know what else but I wanted some.

After breakfast I went on a run for about an hour before coming home to play catch with Damon in the front yard. We were throwing the football back and forth before Caroline's car pulled up in Elena's driveway. They were taking down bags and bags one was from _Victoria's Secret_ and Damon came over and whispered about Elena wearing a thong and he started talking about how Katherine looked in one and I shoved him away and he just laughed at me.

Elena called me over to help and I grabbed some bag out of the trunk and took them to her room. I never took Elena as much of a shopper.

"What's all this?" I asked putting the bags on her bed.

"It's a makeover. Hold on I wanna show you what I bought." She said cheerfully as they handed her a bag before she skipped along to the restroom.

"So you guys went shopping all day?" I said sitting on the bed along with Bonnie.

They just nodded their heads like they were nodding to a song.

"Great party by the way, I had fun thanks Care Bear." I smiled at her and she was pacing back and forth.

"What are you worried about?" I asked and before she can answer Elena came out in a gray crop top with a floral pocket on my right side and a pair of Levi's skinny jeans. I skimmed my eyes from head to toes which were red by the way and i stood up I was speechless she looked like a whole new person.

"Wow Elena you look amazing." Bonnie was the first to say something. Then Caroline followed with she looked like a completely different person. I completed her on her new look before going home in a daze. I couldn't think of anything my best friend was different now and I don't know what to think of it.

**A/n: Review. Follow, Favorite. all feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
